Cambió de papeles (Jackson&April)
by damelifrost
Summary: Jack conoce a una chica, algo rara y lo puede ver, y quiere saber porqué es tan antisocial, así qué pide ayuda a Ombric, él punto es qué Ombric decidió qué la conociera "demasiado bien" y algo distinto a lo qué él quería. leanla plis, es muuuy diferente a lo qué he hecho, no es la típica pastelosa. y sera sumamente loca
1. Chapter 1

Hola, aquí un fic, corto, qué hace algún tiempo tenía está idea, un poco loca, espero qué les guste, y bueno la idea la tomé de una peli qué se llama **"Viernes de locos", y "Este cuerpo no es Mio**" así qué ya saben más o menos la trama, yo mori de la risa el otro dia que las vi, asi que espero que se diviertan con este fic.

Los personajes son de William Joyce, a mi sólo me pertenece **April y Alexis,** bueno ojalá les guste y dejen comentarios, por favor, qué de eso me alimento.

**Dam Frost.**

**Capítulo 1**

**¿Quién es ella?**

Era un día con frío, con nieve, algo común en esa parte de Canadá. Pues Jack Frost se había esmerado en qué todo estuviera cubierto de blanquisima nieve, para jugar con los niños.

Desde una ventana, un pequeño de 6 años, apuraba a su hermana.

- ¡Por favor April, vamos a jugar! -le decía, él pequeño Alexis un niño de pelos rubios y ojos verdes- La nieve esta grandiosa, quiero jugar con Jack Frost, vamos - rogaba entre pucheros.

- ¿Estás loco? Claro qué no- ademas ¿De donde sacas eso? Jack Frost es sólo una expresión- Dijo April Snow White, una chica de cabellera rubia, rizada, pecas, y unos ojos verdes con motes dorados tras los anteojos.

- No es una expresión es real, yo lo se, ¿Porqué te empeñas en decir lo contrario? ¿Cuándo dejaste de creer en la magia, Santa, Thoot, Sandman y el Conejo de Pascua?- Dijo el niño casi llorando.

- ¡Hay no! ¿Y ahora vas a llorar?- Dijo exasperada.

- Tú eres una amargada, qué no crees en nada, no puedo tener una hermana así,- Dijo el pequeño muy enojado y salió corriendo a la calle.

-"Lo qué me faltaba, ahora tendré qué ir a buscarlo"- Penso mientras corría tras él, ahora se retrasaría todo él quehacer y la tarea qué tenía pendiente.

- Alexis, sera mejor qué te espéres,- Grito la chica furiosa, mientras corría tras él.

_ ¡Alexiiis!- Grito horrorizada al verlo cruzar la calle sin ver y oír él rechinido de llantas. Se acercó con temor, no quería ver siquiera, y él joven del auto también bajo completamente pálido.

- Yo no lo vi, él cruzó sin ver, lo siento- Decía con voz temblorosa,

-Idiota, no deberías tener licencia de conducir- Le grito, mientras llegaba frente al auto se sorprendió, él NO ESTABA, - "¿Dónde rayos se metio?" - Penso, recorrio la mirada y vio al otro lado de la banqueta a un chico de cabellos blancos qué lo tenía bajo él, lo había salvado, corrio hacia él, y lo empezo a regañar- ¿Porqué rayos cruzas así la calle? ¿Qué no sabes lo qué te pudo pasar?- Gritaba histérica, ni siquiera agradecio al chico, lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a su casa, él chico se rasco la cabeza y no hizo intento de hablarle, tomo su cayado y se elevó al viento, mientras él conductor miraba la escena con tristeza, después dijo:

- Gracias Jack, te debo una,-

- No fue nada- Contestó mientras se alejaba, como había crecido Jeimy, ahora tenía 20 he iba a la universidad, supuso qué estaba por las vacaciones, se alejo triste pensando en él pobre niño y la suerte qué le esperaba con esa chica tan rara, estaba seguro qué lo vio pero lo ignoro, y eso lo tenía intrigado,

-"¿Qué rayos le pasa a esa chica? ¿Porqué es así? No ha de tener más de 16 o 17, es para qué se sienta esa alegría de vivir, esa diversión, en ella, pero al contrario, es tan antisocial, ¿No entiendo lo qué les pasa a estas chicas de hoy en día? pero lo voy averiguar. Cielos pobre niño" - penso. Y sin más se fue, talvez visitaria a Norte, aunque pensándolo bien mejor a Ombric, el tendria mejores respuestas, bueno por algo era mago, se dijo.

bueno, es cortisimo, pero espero sus comentarios, se que deberia ponerme las pilas con los **one-shot de una chica diferente, o enredos de amor, o silver moon** que lo he tenido olvidado, pero bueno ya casi tengo esos capitulos, lo que pasa es que no quiero que se me vaya esta idea. por favor dejen comentarios plis, de si les gusta o no, o ya de plano con los tomates,

se despide

**dam frost**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, aquí un fic, corto, qué hace algún tiempo tenía está idea, un poco loca, espero qué les guste, y bueno la idea la tomé de una peli qué se llama **"Viernes de locos", y "Este cuerpo no es Mio"** así qué ya saben más o menos la trama, yo mori de la risa el otro dia que las vi, asi que espero que se diviertan con este fic, aqui ya esta mas desarrollada la idea.

Los personajes son de William Joyce, a mi sólo me pertenece April y Alexis, bueno ojalá les guste y dejen comentarios, por favor, qué de eso me alimento.

**Dam Frost.**

**Capítulo 2**

**Golpe bajo**

Durante todo él camino, no dejó de reprenderlo,

- Qué sea la ultima vez qué haces algo similar, eres un insconciente, ¿En qué pensabas? ¿Qué no sabes lo qué pudo pasarte? Me diste un susto de muerte- Le gritaba, muy enojada, en él fondo había sentido pánico de qué le hubiera pasado algo, no quería imaginar su vida sin su pequeño hermano y sus travesuras, la verdad lo adoraba, sólo qué le era difícil, expresarlo, a veces deseaba volver a tener su edad.

Alexis, sólo iba con la cabeza baja, mordiendo sus labios para no llorar, le dolía mucho la actitud de April, ¿Porqué no comprendía él susto qué pasó? Además todo había sido su culpa, ¿O no? Sí ella hubiera aceptado llevarlo a jugar no hubiera querido huir de ella, era tan amargada, por eso odiaba qué su madre trabajara tanto, porqué entonces April era la qué quedaba a cargo

- Lo siento- sólo murmuro, con voz temblorosa,

- ¿ Y crees qué con eso se me olvida? No jugaras y te pondrás a hacer tarea, y no me interrumpidas mientras limpio la casa, y te toca sacar la basura, sí no quieres qué le diga a mamá lo qué hiciste- Le dijo con voz dura.

Él niño sólo asintio ¿Porqué tenía qué ser tan dura? Está bien qué era la mayor, pero se portaba peor qué su mamá, era una amargada. Ni pudo darle las gracias a Jack, porqué cuándo lo vio corrió hacia él y no se fijo al cruzar la calle, en cierta forma April tenía razón había sido imprudente.

Mientras limpiaba, se puso a reflexionar en la forma tan dura qué había tratado al niño, y sintió algo de culpa, en él fondo ella no era así, sólo qué era asfixiante él hecho de llevar la responsabilidad de su hermano y de la casa, su mamá todo él día trabajaba, y ella tenía qué hacer de comer y cuidar a Alexis, aparte de los deberes escolares, a veces quería ser cómo cualquier chica de su edad y preocuparse por moda, y maquillaje, ir a pasear, pero en cambio tenía qué pensar en trastos y ropa sucia, tomates y especias, quería ser amigable pero las pocas veces qué quiso ser amigable, con alguna chica, está no hacia más qué huir, al ver su aburrida forma de vida, ni siquiera podía ir con ellas al centro comercial, y qué decir del cine, aparte nunca se había enamorado, ningún chico consciente la invitaria a salir, pues aparte de qué no se creía bonita, no volvió a hacer más intentos de hacer amistades.

Ella,no tenía idea de lo qué realmente era, sus ojos eran verdes y bellos tras los anteojos qué los cubrian, y su cutis libre de impurezas, era muy suave, su rubio cabello rizado escondido en una sola coleta, y sus pecas le daban un aspecto tierno, no tenía ni idea de qué Samuel un chico de su clase siempre la miraba, y ella parecía pérdida en su propio mundo, rogaba qué ella le dirijiera una palabra, pero ella pasaba sin siquiera mirarlo.

Arrepentida de su forma de tratarlo, decidió sacar a Alexis, en la tarde, al parque.

- Mira, se qué fui muy dura, pero es qué la verdad, tuve miedo de perderte, eres mi hermanito pequeño y te quiero. moriria si te pasa algo. ¿Qué te parece sí vamos al parque cómo querias? Mientras tú juegas yo puedo estudiar,- Le preguntó, era su modo de pedirle disculpas.

- ¡Siii! Voy por mi chamarra y nos vamos, no tardó - Dijo él niño entre jubilosos saltos.

OoO

Jack llegó con Ombric, volando, estaba bastante intrigado por la chica rubia.

- Te digo qué sí me vio, pero me ignoro, es una chica rara, en serio, sí hubieras visto cómo le grito a Jeimy y a su hermanito, ni siquiera lo dejó hablarme, tiene muy mal genio.- Le decía él joven revoloteando.

- Pues no creo qué sea tan mala, sí fuera así cómo dices no te hubiera visto, lo qué pasa es qué es adolescentes siempre están de mal humor- Contestó él mago, Ombric tenía muchos más años qué Norte, y era más sabio, pues toda su vida inmortal la había dedicado a estudiar magia, y conocía la personalidad humana.

- Siii, está loca, deberías hacerle algún hechizo, o algo para qué le mejore él humor.- Le decía Jack con terquedad.- Anda vamos a qué la conozcas, yo se dónde vive- decía queriendo convencerlo de qué lo acompañara.

_ ¡Hay Jack! Está bien, vamos tú ganas.- Dijo por fin rindiendose.

OoO.

Llegaron a Burgués y Jack se pasó primero por su casa, se asomo por las ventanas, y al no verlos, se dirigió al parque, Ombric sólo lo seguía ya algo fastidiado de oír hablar del horrible humor de la chica.

- Te digo qué es peor qué Bunny,- Decía él chico.

Ombric sólo asentia sin decir palabra.

OoO

Al llegar al parque la distinguió sentada en la ultima banca, mientras Alexis jugaba con otros niños, se dirigió hacia ellos y la observó ensimismada en su libro de historia, lo había llevado para estudiar mientras Alexis jugaba, así no sería tiempo perdido.

Jack se puso a jugar con los niños, pero se distraia constantemente por mirar a April, Ombric la observaba sentado al otro extremo de ella.

- ¡Oye eso es trampa!- Le decía a un niño qué le lanzó una bola de nieve, cuándo se distrajo.

- Claro qué no. Es un juego y se vale,- Le respondió él niño.

- Sí pues ya verás, - Contestó mientras le lanzaba una bola, qué por "error" le llegó a April.

- ¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¿Es qué no puedes jugar hacia otro lado, blanquito?- le pregunto enojada y poniéndose de pie.

- ¡Oye! Lo siento, no te pongas así,- Le dijo Jack, tratando de calmarla,

- Jack, ella es mi hermana- Le dijo Alexis, jalandole la sudadera- No le gusta jugar- Dijo en un susurro.

- Tranquila, sólo quiero qué juegues con nosotros- Le dijo.

- ¿Qué no ves qué no quiero? Sí quisiera jugar hace mucho qué lo estaría haciendo,- Contestó bufando de rabia.

- Pues deberías divertirte más, no me extrañaria qué no tuvieras amigos- Dijo Jack enojado. Ganandose una estruendosa bofetada. Él sólo se tocó la mejilla hinchada y se volvió enojado hacia ella.

- ¿Con qué derecho me pegas? Niñita.- Dijo Jack enojado.

- ¿ Y tú con qué derecho te metes en lo qué no te importa? Sí tengo amigos o no, es mi problema, consigue una vida y déjame en paz..- contestó cada vez más iracunda.

- Sí, pero mi deber es cuidar a los niños y tú torturas a tú pobre hermano, eres una loca psicopata, amargada, estoy seguro que ni siquiera tienes novio, por eso es qque eres asi, pero no me extraña, tienes un caracter espantoso, ningun chico cuerdo, se fijaria en ti, eres insoportable, deberías ser cómo las de tú edad, estoy segurisimo que una piedra tiene mejor caracter que tu.- contestó enojado. ganandose una nueva bofetada, esta vez del otro lado, y callendo al suelo.

- A ti qué te importa mi vida amorosa, tú sólo eres juegos y tonterías, ya deberías madurar, la vida no es color rosa, y uno no siempre tiene lo qué quiere- Dijo roja de rabia y con un nudo en la garganta. Jack había dado en él clavo, y eso era lo que mas dolia.

Desde lejos Ombric observaba la escena y tras rascarse la barbilla lanzó un encantamiento.

_**" corpus translate espirit, entendium reinstale"**_ y se fue, esa noche sería muy larga.

ella jalo a su hermano y se fue del parque, el albino se dio la vuelta y fue hacia donde se suponia estaria el mago pero no lo encontro, se sento a contemplar a la chica, y se paso las manos en sus mejillas, que duro pegaba.

ok, espero qué les guste él capítulo y entiendan él porqué del título, dejen comentarios y a apartir del siguiente capítulo verán lo qué es ser cómo una chica con esos problemitas. talvez la entiendan.

**Dam Frost**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola aquí un capítulo más, de está locura, jajajaaa gracias por los reviews, ah **NadeshkoDarks, TheMisteryGirl245, JakelineArely, ami142, Sword of wind**, bueno espero qué les guste, mil disculpas por no haber subido antes, pero prometo qué actualizarse de enredos, y la secuela qué empeze, dejen reviews por fis al igual qué si tienen ideas y las agregó. Bueno me despido y si les recomiendo él fic de NadeshkoDarks y Rriyu están padres.

**Capítulo 3**

**¿Qué me hiciste Ombric?**

April iba muy enojada, ¿Qué se creía ese chico idiota? ¿Con qué derecho se metía en su vida? Si él supiera lo qué era vivir en sus zapatos, no pensaría así:

Levantarse temprano, ir al instituto con Alexis, llegar y limpiar su casa, hacer de comer, aparte sus deberes escolares, era muy duro, sabía qué tenía qué ayudar a su madre, pues ella trabajaba mucho, llegaba ya entrada la noche, y salía casi al amanecer, para sacar algo mas de dinero, por eso tenía qué conservar sus notas, o perdería la beca qué había conseguido con tantos esfuerzos, pues su madre no iba a poder pagarla, asi que los comentarios de ese chico la habia herido, ¿Porqué tenía qué haber dicho algo qué ya sabía? ¿Es qué no era suficiente con las burlas de sus compañeros de clase? ¿Porqué era tan odioso ese chico,? Y ¿qué le hacia creer qué la vida era fácil? Si tuviera tantos deberes cómo ella, no pensaría igual. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, le había dolido tanto, porqué era cierto, ella casi no tenia amigos, y ningun chico se fijaba en ella, era tan... tan... invisible, que logicamente nadie cuerdo se enamoraria de ella, su cabello rizado y rubio, sus ojos verdes y sus anteojos... y su ropa tan pasada de moda... tenia razon, no era bonita, En definitiva, ese estúpido chico habia acertado, pero no tenia porque restregarlo en su cara, el no sabía lo qué era su vida.

Alexis iba junto a ella temeroso, la miraba de reojo, sus ojos brillantes, la mandibula apretada, sus mejillas encendidas, le dolió, porqué era su hermana y la quería, no entendió muy bien lo qué Jack le dijo, pero si supo qué era algo muy cruel, y qué a ella le había dolido, pero ¿Por qué?

Llegaron a su casa y ella entró sin hablar, se quitó él abrigo y le sirvió la cena, se sentó junto a él y fingio estudiar mientras él comía.

- April, ¿Estas bien?- Preguntó temeroso.

- Si, ¿Porqué no lo estaría?- Respondio, tratando de qué no se le quebrada la voz.

- Sólo preguntaba- Dijo bajando la vista a su plato.

- Si, cómo sea, termina de cenar,- Dijo con voz sería.

Terminaron de cenar y Alexis se subió a su habitación a prepararse a dormir, mientras, April levantaba los platos y se disponía a lavarlos, término de limpiar la cocina y se dirigió a su habitación a terminar su tarea y descansar, ese día había tenido muchas emociones, primero lo de Alexis, y luego su pleito con ese chico raro, en verdad su día había sido pésimo, de repente se sintió muy rara, mareada y se recosto en su cama, apenas hubo cerrado los ojos entró en un profundo sueño.

Su madre llegó media hora más tarde y le sorprendió encontrarla dormida, salió de la habitación y fue a la del niño qué igual estaba dormido, se sintio culpable, porque estaba perdiendose de ser parte de su vida, pero que remedio, el ser divorciada, dificultaba mas las cosas, aun recordaba la vez que su marido se fue, April tenía 11 años y se dio perfecta cuenta de lo qué pasó, qué su padre engañaba a su madre, y se iba a una vida mejor con la persona qué según él lo haría feliz, y qué ellos no tenían cabida en esa vida, qué ella era una mujer vieja y descuidada, qué no le inspiraba amor y mucho menos respeto, así qué tras humillarla, cogió su maleta y se fue para siempre, ella trataba de ocultarle la realidad, y nunca hablo mal de su padre, Alexis era un bebé pequeño, de 1 año, y ella tuvo qué recurrir a Nanas, y buscar un empleo, asumir las riendas de sus vidas con valor, y concentrarse en sacar adelante las 2 razones más importantes de su vida: Sus hijos, 5 años habían pasado de eso, y se daba cuenta qué no lo hacia muy bien pues no convivía con ellos el tiempo suficiente, sabía qué tenía qué hayar una solución, pues no quería qué sus hijos la vieran como una desconocida, era una joven y guapa, muy parecida a su hija, pero en realidad estaba muy lejos de sentirse asi, y el amor, no tenia lugar en su vida, pues si no tenia tiempo para sus hijos menos lo tendria para una pareja.

Cansada de esos tristes pensamientos, ceno y se fue a dormir, se sentía muy cansada, al dia siguiente tendría una junta importante y tenía qué madrugar.

**OoO**

Jack, la contempló irse, mientras se pasaba las manos por las mejillas, ¿Es qué esa chica estaba loca? ¿Porqué era tan agresiva? Él sólo la había invitado a jugar, no era nada malo, no tenía razon de reaccionar así, él era él Guardián de la diversión, y no había podido hacer qué se divirtiera, eso le había pegado en su orgullo, y por eso contestó así, sabía qué se había pasado al decirle qué era una amargada sin amigos, y más al decirle qué por eso nadie en sus 5 sentidos se fijaría en ella, él era un Guardián y tenía qué protegerla incluso a ella, pero al contrario, había reaccionado con ira, y eso la hacia sentir algo de culpa, con lo qué le dijo, vio qué sus palabras la habían herido, pues tras los anteojos vio cómo sus hermosos ojos se cristalizaron, y asomaron lágrimas, qué nunca llegaron a rodar, pues su orgullo se lo impidió, por él contrario, se volvieron irá, y se estrellaron en su rostro. Pero es qué ella le dijo que era un inmaduro, y qué la vida no era tan facil cómo él creía, ¿Porqué se creía con derecho a juzgarlo? Ella no sabía los 300 años qué pasó en soledad, tratando de qué lo vieran, no supo lo qué era vivir cada dia queriendo recordar lo qué fue, y no saber más qué su nombre, sentir qué sólo causas problemas, y ver qué hay gente qué odia tú trabajo, porqué eso los hace enfermar, no esa chica no sabía lo qué era sufrir, estaba realmente loca, y eso le daría problemas a su pequeño hermano.

Cansado de pensar en él enigma de esa chica decidió ir a otro lugar, talvez hayara con quién jugar, o incluso visitaría a Norte, o haría rabiar a Bunny, eso lo divertía mucho, así se quitaria él mal momento qué había pasado, aún traía las mejillas ardiendo por los golpes de esa chica. Se encogio de hombros y se fue volando, dejando qué él aire helado lo despejara.

Al llegar a la madriguera...

- ¿Qué rayos te pasó? ¿Porqué traes las mejillas rojas?- Preguntó Bunny.

- Bunny no estoy de humor para tus preguntas,- Contestó.

- Pues es qué se ven, no se, cómo explicarte, ¿Te pegaron?- dijo y Jack volvió la mirada hacia él con enojó.

- Te dije qué no es nada, no me molestes Bunny- Contestó más qué furioso.

- ¡Ahh! Si te pegaron,-afirmo- ¿Y quién fue? Se me hace raro qué lo hayas permitido- Volvió a decir en tono de burla.

- Déjame en paz, esa chica está loca- Contestó y al instante se tapó la boca, por haberlo dicho, ahora Bunny tendría material para molestarlo por un buen tiempo.

- ¡Una chica! ¡No inventes! ¡Qué genial! ¿Quién es? Quiero conocerla, estoy seguro qué nos llevaremos excelente Jajajaaaaa, jajajaaa, no puedo parar de reír, en serio, ¡una chica! Jajajaaaaa- reía y sostenía su estómago, hasta lágrimas de risa salían de sus ojos, mientras Jack estaba completamente furioso.

- Si una chica, y tiene peor genio qué tú, es insoportable, y ya ¡basta déjame en paz!- Grito enojado

- ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Peor humor qué yo? Yo no tengo mal genio, tú me provocado y me haces enojar- Contestó, algo molesto pero al ver sus mejillas no pudo evitarlo y empezo a reir de forma histerica, tirado al suelo, doblado de risa.

- ¡Dije qué basta!- y golpeó su cayado en él suelo, congelando toda la madriguera, los huevitos corrieron a esconderse, antes de congelarse. Entonces Bunny se irguio enojado.

- Qué sea la ultima vez qué usas tú cayado aquí- Contestó enojado.

- Qué sea la ultima vez qué te burlas de mí Cangurito de Pascua.- Dijo Jack amenazante.

- Jajajaaaaa jajajaaa, no puedo imaginarme qué tipo de chica te pegó,- Dijo y volvió a reír a carcajadas. Jack salió de ahí muy enojado, tendría qué ir a su lago a dormir hasta qué se le pasará la hinchazon de las mejillas o todos se reirian de el, por suerte Sandman no hablaba.

Ya era noche cuándo regreso a Burguess, se subió a su árbol y se quedó dormido, tan profundamente qué no se percato de qué empezó a soltarse un fuerte viento a su alrededor.

**OoO**

Jack abrió los ojos y se sorprendió... Un momento él no había dormido ahí, ¿Como había llegado a ese lugar? despertó de golpe, y recorrió la habitación con la vista, ya había estado ahí él dia anterior cuándo buscaba a la chica enojona, pero ¿Porqué estaba ahí? Se levanto y busco su cayado con la mirada, pero no lo encontró, se acercó al espejo pues se sentía muy raro, y cuándo vio su reflejo:

- ¡Haaa! ¿Qué demonios me pasó? ¡Noooo!_ Dijo mientras se tocaba él trasero y luego miraba los senos con horror,- ¡Nooo!- Mientras ponía sus manos sobre ellos asustado. ¿Porqué rayos su reflejo era él de la chica qué le había pegado?

- Haaay,- grito Alexis al entrar y oírla gritar.- ¿Qué tienes April? ¿Estas bien? ¿Porqué gritas?- le preguntó él niño.

- ¡Quitate! No te acerques, ¿Qué me hiciste?- preguntó Jack.

-April, ¿De qué hablas? ¿Estas loca? ¿No te entiendo? - Contestó él niño.

- ¡No, no, no! Esto... esto es un sueño, una pesadilla, seguro Sandman me quiere hacer una broma, si eso es - Decía mientras se paseaba por la habitación.- Seguro si me doy un pellizco me despierto, Auch,- Y se acercó al espejo- No funciona, niño, pegame- Dijo al pequeño.

- ¿Qué? ¡Noo! ¿Qué te pasa, estas loca?- Vístete, mamá nos espera para llevarnos- Y salió mirandola con extrañeza.

**OoO**

April despertó, y sintió su temperatura corporal más fría qué de costumbre, se movió, y...

- ¡Haaay! ¿Qué rayos hago aquí? XD no entiendo, y ¿Porqué no estoy en mí casa? ¿Qué es lo qué pasa? ¿Porqué estaba en un árbol durmiendo, ¡Auch! Qué golpe me di - Camino y vio un senderl qué la llevaba a la ciudad, de pronto oyó qué alguien hablaba.

- Jack, hey, te debo una amigo- Dijo un chico de unos 20 años, y cabellos castaños, dirigiendose a ella. Pero lo ignoro y siguió de largo hasta qué sintió qué le tomaba él brazo y lo giraba hacia él.

- ¿Estas bien Jack?- Le preguntó, cuándo sintió un golpe en él estómago, y se volvió a verlo sin aire.- ¿Qué tienes Jack, porqué me pegas, estas loco?- Hablo con voz entrecortada.

- Tú eres él loco, ¿Porqué me dices Jack? - Preguntó April.

- ¿Qué porqué te digo Jack? Sera porqué así te llamas, en serio estas raro, me voy, nos vemos luego ¡Ah! Y no olvides tú cayado ha de estar por ahí, oh no podrás volar- Dijo Jeimy alejándose dolorido.

- ¿De qué habla?- Dijo mientras se miraba las manos y corría a buscar su reflejo en él lago, qué por estar cerca él invierno estaba semi-congelado,

- ¡Noooo! ¿Pero qué diablos me pasó?-

**OoO**

**Ok, hasta aquí, prometo en él siguiente entrar de lleno con su cambió de vida, y hacerla qué busqué él cayado de Jack.**

**P. D. Dejen reviews, por favor y si tienen ideas sobre cosas qué se les ocurra en Jack con cuerpo de mujer, igual.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola aqui un capítulo más, espero qué sea de su agrado.

Los personajes son de William Joyce, a mí sólo me pertenece **Sam, Alexis, April, Eliza** y los qué se me vayan ocurriendo.

Espero qué no se confundan hay partes donde puse April(Jack) porqué todos suponen qué es April, no se si me expliqué. Ok me despido gracias a **NadeshkoDarks, eve-tsuki94 y a Ami142** por los reviews.

Ahora si me despido, dejen reviews buenos o malos y gracias a NadeshkoDarks por sus ideas.

**Capítulo 4**

**Dia de locos.**

April se acercó al lago con temor y cuándo vio su reflejo, grito horrorizada.

- ¡Noooo! esto es imposible, una locura, una pesadilla, estoy soñando, ¡si eso es!, seguro qué ahorita aparece Alexis, con vestido rosa y mamá de hawaiana, sii, solo debo esperar - Decía, mientras se miraba en él lago, dándose golpecitos en las mejillas, ya desesperada, al ver qué no ocurría nada.

- ¡Nooo! ¿Porque? Ese chico idiota, ¿Porque precisamente él? - Grito desesperada, entonces se creo un fortisimo viento y...

- ¡Hay no! - Grito mientras trataba de salir del lago, furiosa, definitivamente era él peor de sus días, estaba empapada, y ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? ¿Porque él viento la había arrojado al agua? Camino hacia donde suponía estaba la ciudad, y en cuanto vio las casas, se dirigió a la salida de una iglesia, para saber donde estaba, vio a una señora qué venía caminando y le hablo.

- Oiga disculpe, ¿Podría decirme donde estoy? - Pero ella no le hizo él menor caso y paso de largo - ¿Es qué está mujer esta sorda? ¡Oiga! Usted Señor, ¿Podría decirme donde estoy? - Y al querer tocar su hombro, lo atravesó, la gente seguia su camino atravesandola, se llevo las manos a el pecho angustiada, sintió miedo, queria llorar de impotencia al no saber que pasaba, regreso sobre sus pasos, recordando lo qué él joven castaño le dijo de un cayado y ¿volar?

- ¡Ahí está! Supongo qué es ese - Dijo tomandolo y viendo como al tocarlo destelleaba una luz azul. Lo soltó como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica, y volvió a tomarlo y vio qué saltaban chispas heladas, lo agito.

- ¡Vuela! ¡Arriba! ¡Fly! - pero nada ocurría - ¡Rayos! Está cosa no funciona- Dijo golpeandola en el suelo y viendo chispas azules y de pronto sus pies se elevaron.

- ¡Oooh! Hay no, ¿Como se controla esto? - Decía dando vueltas por todos lados, mientras desde lo alto noto qué está en la salida de su ciudad, su casa quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad.

- ¡Vaya! Pero si estoy en Burguess, - Dijo llevándose las manos arriba de los ojos para agudizar la mirada y soltando el cayado.

- ¡Hay! ¡haaa! ¡No! - Gritaba precipitandose al suelo, y viendo como él cayado caía, junto con ella y golpeandose en las ramas de los arboles. - ¡auch! ¡auch! Eso duele, ¡maldicion! que pesimo dia - Gritaba con cada golpe hasta que llegó al suelo.

- "Creo qué tendré qué caminar, no me queda otro remedio, hasta qué descubra como funciona está cosa" - Pensó enojada, y hechando a andar rumbo a su casa, él camino era muy largo y debía darse prisa, tenía qué ver qué había pasado con su cuerpo. Al pensar en su cuerpo, le entró miedo, si ella estaba en él cuerpo de ese chico, entonces lo más seguro es qué él... él...

- ¡Nooo! ¡Eso no, qué horror! - Se cubrió la boca espantada, significaba qué él estaba en **¡SU CUERPO!** - ¡Que vergüenza! ¡Dios mio! Qué no sea verdad, por favor, por favor, por favor- pensó, con espanto, y apresurando él paso, para llegar, y saber si era cierto lo qué estaba imaginando.

**OoO**

- ¡April! Apresurate a vestirte porque se te hace tarde - Grito su madre.

- ¿Vestirme? ¿Pero eso como? No se nada de ropa de adolescentes? ¡Por todos los cielos! Qué difícil es esto y... ¿Como voy a saber qué ponerme? ¿Y tengo qué cambiarme con este cuerpo? ¡hay no! ¡Qué pena! mientras notaba una rara sensación qué no supo identificar, se metió al baño y descubrió qué eran necesidades fisiológicas, con mucha vergüenza se sentó en él sanitario y respiro al sentir qué descansaba, - Ahh, ya recuerdo qué a eso se le dice "Pis", y ¿Bañarme? no me queda otro remedio, sólo espero, qué cuando esto acabe no me vuelva a pegar,- Pensó tocandose la mejilla, se metio a la ducha, y empezo su aseo, entre muecas y gestos, con las mejillas rojas por el bochorno, se cubrio con una toalla, mientras se veía al espejo, abrió él guardarropa, observó qué tenía todo ordenado por colores y los pantalones y faldas estaban colgadas, en orden las chaquetas en él lado opuesto.

- ¡Wow! Es una maniaca del orden, ¡Maldicion! ¿Qué rayos me pongo? ¡Ash! Lo qué sea, al fin qué sólo iré a la escuela, no ha de ser tan difícil lidiar con eso, - Dijo agarrando ropa de aqui y haya.

Saco unos pantis y un sosten y los miro, con extrañeza.

- Esto ¿Cómo se pone? - Dijo mientras intentaba ponerse la ropa, interior, se colocó él sostén y cubrió sus senos, después trato de abrocharlo y realizó malabares para poder ponerlo, cuando al fin término con eso, se puso unos pantalones rojos, una blusa gris con bolitas azul turquesa, suéter verde con rayas de un verde fluorescente, chaqueta café oscuro afelpada y por último un gorro rosa fucsia, se calzo unos tenis converse negros, se observó al espejo, y noto qué miraba borroso, miro los lentes en él buro junto a la cama,

- ¡Ahh, así qué por eso usa estas cositas! - Dijo y se puso los lentes, se observó por ultima vez y salió.

- ¡Hija! Te tardaste mucho y ... ¿Qué rayos es eso?- Dijo alzando la mirada y atragantandose con el jugo mientras la veia con ojos desorbitados, y extrañeza - ¿Piensas ir asi a la escuela? - Preguntó.

- Si, ¿Qué tiene de malo? - Respondio April (Jack) mirándose, se veía bien y con vida y no como siempre tan sería y gris.

- Ok, es raro pero está bien, toma tú desayuno- Dijo acercandole un plato de huevos revueltos con tostadas, él cual empezó a devorar con apetito,

- "Cielos, hace mucho qué no pruebo algo así, de hecho desde qué era humano"- Pensó tristemente.

- April, ¿estas bien?- Preguntó Alexis - Eso es suicidio social.- Dijo mirandola.

- ¡Oye! ¿De qué hablas? Bueno como sea ¿Qué no dijeron qué ya era tarde? - Preguntó levantándose.

- Si, vamos.- Respondio su madre.

**OoO**

Al llegar al instituto, todos la vieron pasar y murmuraban entre si, entre pequeñas risitas.

- ¡Vaya, vaya! Una nerd queriendo ser notada, - Exclamo una chica morena, perfectamente maquillada, vestida con unos jeans ajustados, una camiseta roja ceñida y chaqueta de piel, ante las risas de otras 2 chicas una castaña y otra rubia vestidas con ropa cara, y manos perfectamente cuidadas.

- ¿Me hablas a mí? - Le preguntó April (Jack), mirando a todos lados y luego a las chicas, que en realdad eran muy bonitas y vestian como modelos, pero de mirada cargada de desprecio.

- Si, tarada, ¿A quién si no? Sólo veo una nerd aqui y esa eres tú. Por lo qué veo, quieres qué te noten vistiendo de esa manera, tan ridícula, "payasita"de circo, ¿Porqué sigues en está escuela? Sabes qué no encajas aqui, está escuela es para gente bien y no para pobretonas de circo cómo tú.- Le dijo Eliza.

Jack sintió mucha rabia he hizo ademan de congelarla con su cayado, pero recordó su nueva condición, y sólo la vio de arriba a abajo con desprecio, le dio un empujón y camino adentro del instituto, de pronto recordó qué no sabía donde quedaba el salon, asi qué se recargo en la pared a esperar qué pasaran las chicas.

- ¿Cuándo dejaras de molestarla Eliza? tú y tus amiguitas sin cerebro quisieran ser la mitad de inteligentes qué ella.- Dijo Sam.

- ¡Cállate hermanito! No te metas en esto, esa estúpida no tiene derecho a estar aqui - Dijo la chica morena con rabia - ¡Oh! ¿No me digas qué te gusta? Es eso ¿Verdad? Espera a qué mamá Lo sepa, ¿No se porqué eres asi? Siempre haciendo caridad, la gente cómo ella tiene qué ubicarse, en qué hay niveles- Dijo la chica de ojos grises y fríos haciendo un mohin de enojó.

- ¡Cállate Eliza! No digas tonterías, es sólo qué tú actitud apesta.- Dijo Sam muy enojado y siguiendo a April, ya sabía qué siempre se dirigía a sentarse al rincón del salón, a llorar, pero le sorprendió verla sólo unos pasos adelante.

- ¿Estas bien? - Le preguntó Sam.

- Si, ¿Porqué Lo preguntas? - Respondio April (Jack).

- Bueno sera porqué mí hermana y sus amiguitas sin cerebro siempre te están molestando- Dijo Sam.

_ ¡Ah! Eso... No te preocupes, eso no me afecta - Dijo April (Jack) mirando al chico.

- ¿En serio? ¿No te afecta qué siempre te diga nerd, pobretona, o lo qué se le ocurra? - Preguntó Sam con extrañeza.

- Si, ¿Porqué lo haría? Esa chica no puede hacer nada qué me afecte, no me preocupa lo qué diga, asi qué puede hacer o decir lo qué quiera.- Respondio April (Jack)

- Bueno, si tú lo dices, te creo ¿Puedo ir contigo al salón? - Preguntó timidamente.

- Si, claro, vamos - Respondio, caminando junto al chico.

- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? - Dijo Sam con voz tímida.

-"Ash, qué molesto es este chico, ¿Ahora qué quiere?"- Pensaba,- Si ¿Porqué no? - Respondio, fingiendo amabilidad.

- ¿Porqué me estas hablando? - Preguntó.

- ¿No entiendo a qué te refieres? - Respondio April (Jack).

- Bueno, sera qué en él casi año y medio qué tenemos estudiando juntos es la primera vez qué me hablas - Dijo con voz dolida.

- ¿En serio he hecho eso?- Preguntó con asombro,- "Esta chica es más rara de lo qué creí"- pensó Jack.

- Si, nunca me das ni un saludo, o aunque sea una mirada, por eso mí pregunta, hoy has estado muy diferente, cómo si no fueras tú misma.

- Te estas imaginando cosas, niño - Dijo April (Jack) con nerviosismo, es qué acaso no podía actuar cómo ella, por un dia.

- ¿Ves lo qué te digo? Estas rara, ahora me llamas niño, cómo si fuera alguien a quién no conoces o cualquier persona- Dijo dolido, ya sabía qué nunca lo había notado pero ¿porqué tenía qué recordarselo a cada palabra?.

-"Y ahora va hacer un drama, por una tontería"- Pensó - Ok, tú ganas, es sólo qué me siento mal, talvez me voy a resfriar, cof, cof... pero prometo qué intentaré llevarme bien contigo - Dijo con falsa dulzura.

- ¿Es en serio? ¡Qué genial! ¿Puedo acompañarte, a la salida?- Preguntó Sam alegremente.

- ¡Noo! Es decir... No te molestes, tengo qué ir por mí hermanito, y no te quiero desviar- Dijo April (Jack)con tono nervioso.

- No es molestia, de verdad quiero acompañarte.- Respondio.

- No abuses niño, prefiero ir solo...digo sola, este... es que no me acostumbro, tu me entiendes - contestó April (Jack)

- Sam, es mejor qué te alejes de esa nerd, o tendrás problemas en casa, se lo diré a mamá - Dijo Eliza.

- ¡Cállate Eliza! No te metas en mis asuntos, vete con tus amiguitas sin cerebro- Respondió molesto.

- Pensándolo bien si puedes acompañarme, me encantara ir contigo - Dijo April (Jack) mirando a Eliza retadoramente.

La chica curveo sus labios en una mueca y se dio la vuelta indignada ante las risitas mal disimuladas de Sam y April (Jack).

Sammy se quedo muy turbado y feliz a la vez, nunca había cruzado palabras con ella, siempre, qué su hermana le decía algo, ella corría al salón a llorar, de rabia, y no le dirigía la palabra a nadie, qué aceptara caminar junto a él, y que la acompañara a la salida, era todo un logró, tomando en cuenta qué él era hermano de Maléfica, como él apodaba a su hermana, tan hermosa y cruel a la vez, era muy superficial, igual a Su madre, y eso le daba mucha tristeza.

- ¿No entiendo como papá las aguanta? Es tan diferente a ellas, él si tiene valores.- pensaba tristemente.

**OoO**

Qué horrible, era no poder haberse cobrado todas las ofensas de esa chica morena, era odiosa, ¿Cómo es qué April las soportaba? Pero ya qué regresará a su cuerpo se las cobraría, todas y no tendría ni idea de qué le pasaría.

ese chico de cabello negro y ojos grises, era amable con ella, sera acaso qué ese era él "ciego" al qué se refería, ¿Le gustaba April? Sólo asi se explicaba qué fuera amable con alguien cómo ella, tan simple, y con un genio espantoso, si era asi, ese chico estaba tan loco como ella. Bueno no era algo qué a él le importara, en cuanto tuviera oportunidad, buscaría a Norte, él le ayudaría a arreglar esa locura.

- Ese mago de pacotilla de Ombric, nos ha de haber hecho esto, él Santoff Clausen tendrá qué necesitar muchas, manos para limpiar después de la catástrofe qué dejare.

**OoO**

Ok, ¿Qué les pareció? Dejen reviews plis, y espero qué les haya gustado. Si tienen ideas no duden en decirme. Prometo actualizar más seguido, _**es qué he tenido algunos problemas tecnicos para actualizar, digo es normal, a veces pasa,**_ _(NadeshkoDarks ¿Donde has oído eso?)_ bueno me fui de largo, espero me disculpen, los quiero. Hasta la próxima.

**Dam Frost**


End file.
